


Noční návštěvník

by Santinan_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-War, Romance, Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Hermiona je nyní úspěšnou čarodějkou-podnikatelkou. Jediné, co jí kazí radost je prázdná a studená postel...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Noční návštěvník

Zadívala se na svůj pracovní stůl, který byl jako obvykle dokonale uklizený. Dnes již nehodlala pracovat, ale nějak nedokázala odejít domů. Pohled jí nakonec přitáhla krbová římsa, kde v černé váze stála jediná rudá růže. Byla to jediná věc, jediná slabost, kterou si nedokázala odpustit i po těch letech, kdy se konečně dokázala postavit na vlastní nohy a řídit svůj obchod, který se slušně rozjížděl. Byla jediným svrchovaným dodavatelem magických starožitných předmětů a dalších podobných věcí, o něž měla kouzelnická smetánka zájem. Byla proslulá tím, že dokázala sehnat cokoliv.

Přešla ke krbové římse, opřela si o ni hlavu a unaveně zavřela oči. Vzpomínala na dobu, kdy měla v posteli teplé mužské tělo a ne jen studené pokrývky. Avšak její touha po kariéře a příjemném životě i ve světě, kde vládl Voldemort, je rozehnala. Myslela si, že ho miluje, ale byl to jen klam její mladičké mysli. Pak přišla na to, že chtíč a láska jsou dvě rozdílné věci a toho prvého si dopřávala požehnaně. Dokud nenarazila na něj. Na toho, který jí každý den posílal rudou růži, a po němž její tělo i srdce toužilo. Věděla, že je to nereálné, protože on si žije svůj život v ústraní, kdežto ona je na výsluní přízně kouzelnické smetánky. _Ne, nesmím se litovat_ , umínila si v duchu.

Svezla se na zem a nechala po tváři stéct osamělou slzu lítosti nad tím, co nebylo, i když mohlo být. Vyrušily ji až tiché kroky někoho, kdo vešel do její soukromé pracovny. Srdce jí začalo divoce bušit a oči hledaly nebezpečí. Pravou rukou šmátrala po hůlce, ale pak si uvědomila, že ji má na stole, kam by to nikdy nestihla včas, a tak prostě jen čekala, co se bude dít. Srdce jí hlasitě bušilo o hrudní koš, jako by jí chtělo vyskočit z těla. Tajemný návštěvník na ni pohlédl zpod široké krempy klobouku. V očích se mu zalesklo světlo svíček, ale z tváře nebylo díky hře stínů nic jiného vidět.

„Kdo jste a co tu děláte?!“ vyhrkla panovačným a pevným hlasem. Návštěvník neodpověděl, jen na ni hleděl, jako by ho uhranula. Přišlo jí, že nečekal, že tady v tuto pozdní hodinu ještě bude. Cizinec v klobouku pokročil směrem k ní. Nezalekla se, jen se narovnala do celé své výšky a probodávala ho pohledem, který kdyby mohl vraždit, tak by se většina jeho vnitřností houpala rozvěšená, coby zvláštní girlandy, po celé její pracovně. Věděl to a samolibě se usmál. Stalo se z ní to, co čekal, podle něj dokonalá žena.

Udělal tři dlouhé kroky a stál u ní tak blízko, že dokázala určit i jeho kolínskou. Z té vůně se jí podlomila kolena. Znala ji, znala tu směs koření a dřeva, a také znala jediného muže, který takto voněl. Natáhla ruku, aby mu sundala klobouk a konečně mohla pohlédnout do jeho tváře, avšak on ucuknul a jemně, i když pevně ji chytil za ruku. Hleděla na něj nechápavým pohledem. _Byl to sen nebo snad nějaký nejapný žert?_ Přemýšlela v duchu nejistě. Otočil jí ruku dlaní nahoru a políbil ji do ní. Tělem Hermiony Grangerové projelo slastné očekávání. Samotnou ji reakce jejího těla zaskočila, ale pak to přičetla na vrub dlouhé samotě a studené posteli. Byla tím mužem skoro doslova přimražena na místě a nechápala to.

Už to déle nedokázala vydržet a prudce vymrštila ruku ve snaze mu shodit klobouk z hlavy, ale nepovedlo se jí to, i její druhá ruka skončila v mužově pevném sevření. Vztekle vykřikla, i přesto, že věděla, že ji nikdo neuslyší. V tuto hodinu tu už byla jen ona a její neznámý společník, od něhož netušila, co čekat. Smýknul s ní na stranu, takže zády narazila tvrdě do zdi. Vyrazilo jí to dech, ale ani to cizince nezastavilo. Jednou rukou jí chytil obě zápěstí a zvedl jí tak ruce vysoko nad hlavu. Hermiona ho pozorovala nyní již strachem rozšířenýma očima. Druhou rukou bloudil po jejích ňadrech. I přes látku šatů jí týral bradavku mezi palcem a ukazováčkem, dokud slastně nezasténala. Z mužova hrdla se vydral zvláštní zvuk, až pak jí došlo, že to byl smích. _Potěšený_ smích, uvědomila si. Snažila se ho někam zařadit, ale bylo to nemožné. Její racionální já se začalo ztrácet pod vlivem jeho laskání. Najednou jeho ruka sjela níž na její břicho, pak na její boky a stehna, kde se na okamžik zastavila. V ten okamžik se mu chtěla vykroutit, ale nedokázala to, jen tím docílila toho, že se jí jeho ruka dostala pod krátké šaty k podvazkům a zápěstí ji zabolela, jak ji stiskl pevněji. Slyšela kovové cvaknutí, jak jí odepnul podvazky od punčoch, a pak zadržela dech, protože ucítila jeho chladné prsty na holé kůži. Opět měla pocit, že toho člověka zná, ale nedokázala ho nikam zařadit. Nikdo, koho ze svých milenců znala, by se nechoval, jako tajemný přízrak, který se jí přímo v její kanceláři snaží znásilnit. Ucítila trhnutí a pracovnu na okamžik vyplnil zvuk trhané látky. Uvědomila si, že to byly její kalhotky. Zasténala nevolí nad takovým zacházením s jejím luxusním spodním prádlem, ale už se ani nehnula, bála se, že by jí jeho sevření rozdrtilo křehké kosti v zápěstí.

Chladná mužská ruka jí zajela mezi stehna a jemným skoro něžným tlakem ji donutila rozkročit se. Hermioně studem zrudly tváře. Stiskla zuby, zavřela oči a odvrátila tvář. Cítila se ponížená a přece ji ta skoro až absurdní situace vzrušovala. Cítila, jak jí nejdříve jedním, a pak druhým prstem vnikl do dírky a začal se v ní pohybovat. Nedokázala si pomoci a tichoučce zasténala. Pak z ní opět vyklouzl a ještě vlhkými prsty jí začal třít a dráždit poštěváček. Bylo to nesnesitelné a přitom dokonalé. Pocit studu a zahanbení byl odehnán do pozadí slastí, která se jí šířila z rozkroku. Snažila se mu nevycházet vstříc, ale nedokázala to. Měla pocit, že ji musel uhranout. Těsně předtím, než se udělala, ji přestal laskat. Hermiona podrážděně zasténala, ale v odpověď se opět ozval ten zvláštní smích, který nedokázala k nikomu přiřadit.

Slyšela rozepínání zipu a cinknutí kovové přezky pásku. Chytil ji za stehno a dal si jednu její nohu kolem boků, aby do ní měl snadnější přístup. Cítila špičku jeho penisu, jak se do ní dobývá a zachvátilo ji skoro až bolestné očekávání. Mučivě pomalu do ní vnikal, pak se na okamžik zastavil, aby si její tělo zvyklo na jeho chloubu, přece jen byl od přírody poněkud obdařenější. Když mu to již přišlo dost dlouho, tak začal přirážet. Nejdříve pomaličku, a pak rychleji. Hermiona mu ochotně vycházela vstříc. Cítila se dokonale naplněná. Přesně tak, jako se cítila, když souložila s… Zahnala tu myšlenku pryč a plně se soustředila jen na svou touhu po tom muži.

Cítil, že vyplnil každičký kousíček její kundičky. Byla pro něj jako stvořená. Tak dokonale úzká a vlhká. Byla jeho, jen jeho a on se jí již nehodlal vzdát. Přirážel tvrdě a hluboko do jejího zdánlivě křehkého těla a nebral ohledy na to, že jí hrubá zeď nejspíše odře záda. Když se pod ním zachvěla a tvrdě ho sevřela v orgasmické křeči, tak mu přišlo, že nyní konečně opravdu znovu žije. Zpod krempy klobouku hleděl na její vášní zrudlou tvář, rozcuchané vlasy a pootevřená ústa. V uších mu stále ještě zněl její výkřik, když se udělala. Ještě několikrát zběsile vniknul do jejího těla, jako smyslů zbavený, než se v ní vzepjal a naplnil ji horkým semenem.

Když bylo po všem, tak z ní neochotně vyklouznul a pustil její zápěstí, na kterých se již nyní rýsovaly otisky jeho dlouhých prstů. Když už neměla jeho oporu, tak sjela na podlahu, kde seděla a snažila si uvědomit, co se vlastně stalo. Napůl nevidomýma očima sledovala muže v černém oblečení, jak si zapíná kalhoty a jako ve snu si uvědomovala, že jí po stehnech stéká důkaz toho, že to nebyla jen fantazie její neuspokojené touhy.

Do klína jí spadla jediná rudá růže. Hermiona vytřeštila překvapením oči. _To přece nemůže být pravda_ , pomyslela si. Jako kdyby do ní někdo nalil nový život, vyskočila na nohy a přiskočila k tomu muži. Tentokrát se nebránil, když mu z hlavy srazila klobouk a na světle se zaleskly prameny dlouhých platinově světlých vlasů, které až do této chvíle byly schované pod ním. Hermiona nechápavě hleděla do ledově modrých očí v úzkém obličeji.

„Proč?“ vydechla tiše a nedokázala odtrhnout pohled od těch očí, které ji tolik let pronásledovaly. Drze a arogantně se usmál.

„Protože jinak bych tě nikdy nemohl ještě jednou, naposledy mít. Myslel jsem, že bys mě již nikdy nechtěla vidět po tom, jak jsme se před lety rozešli,“ vysvětlil jí prostě svým sametovým hlasem. Ohromeně na něj zírala čokoládovýma očima, než ho drapla za límec, přitáhla si ho a se zoufalou potřebou ho políbila. Lucius Malfoy jí polibek bez rozpaků oplácel.

„Už tě nepustím, Luciusi, tentokrát už ne,“ upozornila ho šeptem, když se odtrhla od těch samolibých úst, které tak zbožňovala. Z hrdla se mu vydral ten samý smích, který již slyšela, a jí po zádech přeběhlo slastné zamrazení.

„Musel jsem se stáhnout, aby ses stala tou dokonalou ženou, jíž jsi vždy měla být. A navíc jsem ti byl vždy na blízku,“ poznamenal s pohledem na růži v její ruce. „Nosil jsem ti ji sem každý večer, když už jsem si byl jist, že jsi pryč.“ Oči se jí zalily slzami, a tak si raději opřela hlavu o jeho pevný hrudník a pevně ho objímala pažemi.

„Nikdy už tě neopustím, ty malá pološílená čarodějko,“ prohlásil se smíchem a vtisknul jí polibek do vlasů.

„Já tebe taky ne, ty narcistický, arogantní a manipulátorský idiote,“ vrátila mu jeho kompliment s hlasem zastřeným slzami.


End file.
